Pon de Replay
'"Pon de Replay" by Rihanna ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]]'' (as a DLC) and [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits.]] Dancer The coach is a woman who has black skin and pink, flowing hair. She wears a light blue skirt with a hood, a pair of red pants and a pair of glowing pink boots. In her remake she is more realistic and a little bit of her glowing is removed. Background The routine takes place in a dark room with black columns and purple ceiling lights. The coach is standing on an illuminating square which releases an upward stream of blue light. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine, all of which are the same: All:' Put your right hand up and shake your body when the line ''Turn the music up'' is sung.'' pondereplayallgoldmovesremake.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Pon de Replay ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * ''Oops!...I Did It Again'' * ''Run the Show'' Trivia *This is the second song by Rihanna in the entire series. It succeeds ''S.O.S'''' from the same game, and is followed by Only Girl (In The World), [[Disturbia|''Disturbia]], Umbrella, ''Where Have You Been'''' and [[Diamonds|''Diamonds]]. *Along with ''Firework'', Barbie Girl ''and [[Pump Up The Volume|''Pump Up The Volume]], Pon de Replay was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. *This is the first time when the dancer's skin is black and transparent for the whole song. The second is ''Don't You Worry Child'', which is also DLC for ''Just Dance 2014'', and the third is Get Low, which appears in ''Just Dance 2015''. * "Gyal" - as it is seen in official lyrics - is sometimes misspelled as "Gals". * Her skin colour was meant to be white, like all other dancers in the game; this Beta Element appears in the back of the ''Just Dance: Summer Party'' cover. * In the'' Just Dance Now remake, the coach's glove is in the left hand. * In ''Just Dance 2, the upwards stream of lines was orange. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, it was changed to a dark blue colour. * In the Just Dance Now files, the code name for this song is just simply named "Pon". This is strange, because all of the other DLC's that made it to Just Dance Now has "DLC" at the end of their code names. However the code name for this song was later changed to PonDLC. ** The same thing happens to Oath, where the code name for that song is "Oath" and not "OathDLC" along with'' Heavy Cross.'' Gallery Ponderelpay.jpg|Pon De Replay Pondereplaysqa.png|Pon De Replay (JD:GH) Pon.jpg|Pon de Replay (Remake) Summer partyyyyyyyy.jpg|Her beta appearance on Just Dance: Summer Party PonDeReplay.png Ponpictos.png|Pictograms pondereplaymenu.png pon_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Rihanna - Pon de Replay (Internet Version) File:Just_Dance_2_%22Pon_De_Replay%22_by_Rihanna_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Pon De Replay - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Pon_De_Replay_-_Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:Lyrics Errors